Nia: The Savoir of the Beyond
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Story requested by E-Mir. Chaos reigns throughout the Great Valley and the Beyond as a young flyer named Nia races to meet her destiny. The Ultimate Sharptooth is about to be unleashed! Rinkus and Sierra are back for revenge! And Guido finally learns about his past! Will Petrie and the others survive? Find out! Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: The Cursed One

**Nia: The Savoir of the Beyond**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: The Cursed One**

Long ago, in the small little cliff dwellings of the Mysterious Beyond, Flyers who had been banished or had chosen to leave their own herds, lived and thrived throughout the rocky wasteland. Very little greens exsisted here, and Sharptooths scavenged the land, making it a dangerous for a newly made mother to go out and find food, but yet she did.

Skye watched worriedly as he watched his exhausted mate, Kindra, flew back to the home with a beak full of green. If his wing wasn't still healing from that Sharptooth bite he would have gladly joined her in her hunt, instead of watching over the four crying mouths.

Kindra landed in the cave, and quickly crawled over to give the food to the four starving babies. One by one, the babies gulped down their grass and quieted, but the smallest of the litter never said anything at all. Kindra looked up at her mate's eyes and his gaze reflected her concern.

Ever since the couple could ever remember, Nia had been born mute and small. Seen as an affliction to their herd's flawless bloodline, their entire family had been banished to live forever in the Mysterious Beyond, unless of course by Nia's death.

Not willing to give up the life of their only daughter, Skye and Kindra accepted the banishment and moved to the Beyond. At that time, they were proud about the decision that they made. But now, two long years have passed, and they began to regret their choice.

Their stomachs still rumbled from the lack of food. Greens were getting harder to find each and every day. Some starving Flyers in the Beyond had formed thier own cannibal band called the Rakes. Skye's torn wing could attest to that group's beastly skills. Things were oh such better at home. And yet, here they were, all because of a cursed one.

Later on that night, after Kindra tucked in the little ones and set them down to sleep, Skye pulled his mate aside.

"My love" said Skye " although I am sure it would break both our hearts, we need to leave Nia behind,"

"Skye!" Kindra gasped in shock " what are you saying?"

"I know that it sounds harsh" said Skye, quelling his wife " but so is this land. We can't stay in the Beyond forever. We need a real home, real food. And no other herd would accept us if they know we gave birth to a cursed one here,"

Kindra looked solemenly over at the sleeping Nia, tears escaping from her eyes as she bowed her head towards her mate.

"I know" she said " but I just can't bare the thought of leaving her alone,"

"Would you rather one of our sons starve then?" said Skye " they need to live in a place where they can be happy and free. We can't that for them here. And Nia...well..she would never make the flight,"

Part of Kindra wished that what Skye was saying couldn't be true, but she knew it was. Was a cursed one so important to risk her entire family? In the past, she would have said "yes", but now she was not so sure.

"Kindra?" said Skye, wrapping a wing around his mate.

" Alright" said Kindra, drying up her tears " we'll go,"

* * *

Nia suddenly woke up to a fierce clap of thunder outside the cave, as a bright flash of Sky Fire illuminated the sky. Trembling in fear, and unable to scream, Nia quickly scrambled in the nest for something to hold onto, and yet found nothing but hay.

Where were her sleeping brothers? Where was mother and father?

A bang of thunder boomed again, making the little, pink Flyer shiver all the more.

Gathering what little remained of her courage, Nia crawled towards the edge of cave, careful of the raindrops that soared from above. Where had her family had gone? Through all of this chaos, she could barely see.

Suddenly, one of her little wingclaws slipped, and poor Nia plummeted over the cliff's edge. She tried to fly, using her tiny, little wings, but it was no use as she continued to fall. Until, to her surprise, something soft broke it.

Relieved that she was still alive, Nia looked to see which ledge she was fortunate enough to land on, only to see a pair of angry, glowing yellow eyes staring right back. She had landed on top of the nose of a gaint Sharptooth!

Flinging away the unwanted visitor with a savage roar, the Sharptooth charged towards Nia and started to chase her through the Beyond. Unable to voice her fear or call for help, Nia was running blind. The pelting rain doing no help whatsoever to quell the charging beast.

Finally, fortune smiled upon her when another piece of Sky Fire flashed. Quickly, running to the place that been illuminated, Nia ran inside of a large crevice and took shelter from the hulking gaint.

The T-Rex growled with distaste at having lost it's prey, and walked back out in the storm. Greatful but horrified, Nia blessed her luck, and then turned her thoughts back to family.

What if her family had gotten lost in this storm? What if a Sharptooth came ate them? Would her parents and brothers had survived? Why was she left back at the nest alone? Didn't anyone see her there?

A sudden realization entered Nia's mind, and her tears fell to join the storm. Thunder boomed just to echo her saddness. Her family was not lost or eaten. She, had been abandoned.

* * *

**Author's Note: Story made by request of E-Mir. Character Nia also belongs to to E-Mir. Hope you enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Pterano

**Ch.2: Enter Pterano**

Morning rose with the promise of breakfast as Pterano flapped his weary wings through the skies. His body still a little bit shaken after barely making it out of last night's rain. It had been about a full year since his banishment had started, and four cold times had yet to pass.

Although he had well adjusted to the meager lifestyle of the Mysterious Beyond, there was still some days he wished he soar through the Great Valley again.

However, before Pterano could reflect back to happier times, his eyes suddenly caught sight of delicious looking green morsel growing next to the small mouth of a cave. Swooping down, Pterano dived towards the greens, and began to eat.

As the older dinosuar ate however, he was unaware, that someone inside the cave, was keeping him under close watch. Peeking out just a bit from the shadows, Nia glared at the stranger invading her hiding place. However, her beak stood out a little to far into the sunlight, and Pterano soon noticed.

"Hello" he called, as Nia backed up as he entered " is anyone in here?"

Nia held her breath as hard as she could, praying that the older dinosaur wouldn't hear it. But unfortune met her when Pterano accidently stumbled over a rock, landing his body right beside her.

The reaction was instant between both pterodactyls. Pterano's eyes widened in shock at coming face to face with another Flyer, while Nia's eyes just widened in fear. Scampering away to the nearest corner she could find, the young, rose-colored dinosuar wrapped her tiny around indesperate attempt to stay hid.

Pterano, on the other hand, didn't know how to react to the shivering Flyer. His mind wondered on how a young one like this could be left all alone. Surely she hadn't been banished or forgotten by her herd.

Pterano tried to step up to Nia, but every footstep made her shiver more. Sighing, Pterano reached out one of his wingclaws to grab the green hanging outside of the cave, and held it as offering to Nia, setting it down between the two of them.

Nia sniffed the fresh food, and cautiously approached the pile, before taking a bite and finally begining to eat. Pterano smiled that his plan had worked, and decided to calm down the young Flyer more with stories.

As she ate, Nia listened with eagerness at Pterano's tales. About all of his adventures of the Mysterious Beyond, and even about the events that happened to him at the Great Valley. Slowly, Nia was begining to trust this strange Flyer, and wondered to herself if one day, Pterano would take her to see this specail place.

The two Flyers became inseperable in the Mysterious Beyond, and Pterano even taught Nia how to fly. Although her wings were still small, Nia surprised herself and Pterano with how well she could soar.

The months Pterano spent with Nia made the course of his banishment seem to slip away like draping ice. Finally, the fifth Cold Time had come, and come tomorrow, the journey to the Great Valley would begin. Niether one of them could wait for that day.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Great Valley, Littlefoot and his friends were busy having a snowball fight with Guido playing reffere. Cera smacked a few balls Littlefoot's way with her tail, to which the Longneck barely dodged. Petrie was trying his hardest to get one of the snowballs off the ground, with Ducky lending a hand.

They threw the snowball up, and instead of landing on Spike's head like they planned, it ended up collasping on them. Spike just laughed at the scene.

"Ooo" said Guido, jumping down to help brush off the snow " that smarts. You two alright?"

"Me fine," said Petrie.

"I am okay," said Ducky.

"Ha gotcha!" yelled Cera, suddenly jumping up, only to be tackled by Littlefoot.

"Naw, got you," he smiled.

Petrie and Ducky laughed, while Cera growled and walked away.

"Hey" said Littlefoot to Petrie " do you think we'll be seeing your Uncle soon. His banishment is almost up,"

"Why would we even want him back" said Cera " he caused plenty of trouble for the Valley last time,"

"Cera!" said Ducky.

"Um, not that I mind being out of the loop here" said Guido " but who are guys talking about?"

"Petrie's Uncle Pterano" said Littlefoot " you weren't here the first time he came. But, unless I miscounted the Cold Times, he'll be coming soon,"

"Well me can't wait for him to be back," said Petrie.

"Yeah" grumbled Cera, laying on the ground " just wait and see. Pterano's just as deceptive as ever. Nothing will ever change,"

* * *

Later that night, in Petrie's nest, Guido shuddered uncomfortably in his sleep. Vivid images of a strange black creature and a gaint Sharptooth filled his mind. In seconds Guido woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his jade-colored feathers.

Petrie and the rest of his family was still snoozing, unaware of their newest family members unrest. Not wanting to wake them, Guido silently chided himself to calm down.

These strange nightmares had been plaguing him for about two nights now, and always ended with that gigantic Sharptooth at the end. Guido had no idea why he dreamt about these things, but something about that black creature seemed familar.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Guido forced himself to go back to sleep, unaware of the danger that would await them all once Pterano arrived.


	3. Chapter 3: The Devil's Seed

**Ch.3: The Devil's Seed**

Meanwhile, deep in the outskirts of the Valley, evil seeds were blooming as a furious Rinkus and Sierra slowly recovered from their injuries. Never forgetting the one moment or person that had brought them such pain. Pterano.

Ever since the Stone of Cold Fire incident,and the explosion on Three Horn Peak, Rinkus and Sierra could feel their bodies burning with many scars. A kind ol' Webfoot had taken them in and healed their injuries, only to repayed later with a slit to her throat and the two Flyers dined on her body.

The winter cold stung againist their wounds as they their way back towards the Great Valley, determined to get their revenge.

Many thoughts had crossed their minds throughout the years as they plotted the gruesome demise of their former leader. Sierra simply wanted to slice and dice Pterano to bits, and while Rinkus had concered, the devilish, pink Flyer had come up with an even more gruesome idea.

They would get back Pterano alright. Only this time, his darling nephew would pay the price.

* * *

However, Rinkus and Seirra's evil plans were not the only ones brewing in the Mysterious Beyond. Standing alone in the dark mouth of a cave, was raddegy-looking, black, female version of Guido. Her cold amber eyes glowing eeriely in the dark like a Sharptooth's fang.

Bright purple streaks decorated her feathers, while a shiny, red stone hung comfortably around her neck. A fog of green rose up behind her as she chanted a spell towards the sky.

**"Rain and Wind, blow your rage.**

**Take the Light, and set the stage.**

**Darkness will be coming soon.**

**Come and help my evil bloom,"**

With that said, the sky suddenly darkened with fury, and a storm came pelting through the Beyond. Syndra grinned wickedly that her spell was a success. Finally, after all these years, she felt like she was finally strong enough to conquer the destiny she had set out to accomplish long ago.

Years back, the beautiful socceress had lived greatfully in a beautiful kingdom with her own kind. Only to be banished years later when she tried to kidnap the young prince in order to summon out the Ultimate Sharptooth.

The spell readily called for blood to be spilt, and who better to kill than the ugly little traitor that had taken away her throne!

Unfortunately though, her plan had failed, and she was sentenced to spend eternity in the unforgiving wasteland of the Mysterious Beyond. However, not everything was so terrible, her friend Red Claw soon saw to that.

Long before her attack on her kind, Syndra had met and befriended the Sharptooth while brooding on how she was being left back from becoming the new Queen. Red Claw had saved her by taking out a small raptor, and when he started to share the legend of the Ultimate Sharptooth, Syndra grew even more intrigued.

Apparently, this great Sharptooth had been sealed away for years, and could only be released by the dark magic of a powerful socceress.

"We have waited for you," stated Red Claw, with a bow.

Syndra was delighted at the news. At long last, here was the chance she could get the respect she deserved. Not to mention the revenge she craved. So she studied with all of her might how to become a dark soccerror.

Word spread through the kingdom fast about her pratices with black magic that even her sister, the Queen, was growing concerned. Finally, the specail night of the eclispe arrived, and Syndra made her move, attempting to sacrifice the crown prince.

She had nearly gotten the young one to Red Claw when the royal guards pounced her and made her drop the young prince into the sea. Later she was put on trail and banished from the kingdom, doomed to spend the rest of her life with the Sharptooth's she befriended.

Syndra sincerely apologized to Red Claw, regretting that she failed to make the prophecy come true. But Red Claw just gentley stroked her head with claws and whispered.

"Don't worry my dear" said Red Claw " another night will come. And on that day, you'll be ready,"

"I am ready now" said Syndra, snapping out of her flashback " this time I will succeed in summoning out the Ultimate Sharptooth and get revenge on my dear sister. This I swear,"

And with that sinister thought in mind, Syndra dove off into the stormy wind, in a race to meet her destiny.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few minutes after Syndra's storm, Pterano was gentley shaking Nia awake from her slumber. The young, rose-colored Flyer was still a bit small for her age, but had grown up a lot in Pterano's eyes. She was an exceelent pupil to him, learning how to fly and hunt in such a little amount of time. Today, however, was going to be her big test.

"It's time Nia" said Pterano " the fifth Cold Time has passed. Time to journey to our new home in the Great Valley,"

"It's really here?" Nia's brown eyes seemed to plead with her adopted father.

"Yes" said Pterano, stroking the young Flyer's head " Now, spread out your wings and remember exactly what I taught you. One, two, three, Go!"

With that said the two Flyers flew off the cliff face, and glided their way out of the Mysterious Beyond. The excitement ever so present in Nia's heart seemed to burst. Finally she would have a real family and friends. Finally, life seemed to be going her way.

But "finally" doesn't last forever. And with the horrors that approached the Valley now, it was obivious this "finally" wouldn't last long.


	4. Chapter 4: Pterano's Return

**Ch.4: Pterano's Return**

At last, the final Cold Time had passed. And as the Great Valley embraced the warm grasp of Spring, one little Flyer stood excitedly looking over the rocks that led to the Mysterious Beyond.

"He coming home today," thought Petrie, in his mind.

Down below, Petrie's mother and the rest of the family stood waiting as well, all eager to see Pterano and if he had changed.

Guido was curious about finally meeting Petrie's uncle. From what was explained to him only a few short nights ago, this Pterano person had started out as a bad egg.

Kidnapping Ducky, and allying himself with two evil Flyers named Rinkus and Sierra. But because he had saved Ducky in the end, was only banished for five Cold Times.

"Well" thought Guido " hopefully he'll be a lot nicer when I meet him,"

"He's here! He's here!" suddenly called Petrie " and he has another Flyer with him!"

That last statement put the family on edge. Was this new Flyer as bad as Rinkus and Sierra were?

"Greetings" said Pterano, as he touched down with Nia " long time no see,"

"Yes Pterano" said Petrie's mother " we're glad to see you too,"

"Who's she?" asked one of Petrie's brothers, pointing to Nia.

"Oh" said Pterano " where are my manners? This here is Nia. I found her lying alone in an abandoned nest. Apparently her parents decided to leave her behind,"

"Why they do that?" asked Petrie.

At that question, Nia tried to speak, but the whole family was confused when no words left her mouth. Giving a silent sigh of defeat, Nia turned her eyes towards Pterano, asking him to translate.

"She said" said Pterano " because I am cursed,"

"You can understand her?" asked Petrie's mom.

"Well it took a little while" said Pterano " but we eventually developed a way of speech,"

"Well anyway" said Guido, walking up and extending a wing " it's nice to meet you Nia,"

At the sight of Guido, both Pterano and Nia jumped back in shock. Surprised to see a creature as strange-looking as Guido.

Guido frowned at their reaction to him, while Petrie's mom began to explain to Pterano how Guido had become part of the family.

By the end of the explanation Pterano and Nia's stares relaxed, but Guido could still feel the effects of the pair's shock.

Later that night, back at the nest, Guido stood perched at the edge of the cliff, looking out into the night with curious eyes. Everyone else was soundly asleep.

"I'm glad a new home here and all" thought Guido " but sometimes, I wonder, where do I truly belong?"

* * *

It was the next morning when Petrie decided to ask Pterano if Nia could come on a play date with him to hang with Littlefoot and the others. Pterano was immediately open to the suggestion, and though Nia was a little hesitant to leave his side, eventually she decided to go along.

"Come on Guido!" called Petrie, as he and Nia began to leave " let's play!"

"You guys go on without me" said Guido " I think I'll work on my gliding skills today,"

"Okay," said Petrie, and he and Nia left.

A little while later, Guido took off and sailed into the windy sky. The jade-feathered dinosaur didn't know where he was flying off to, he just needed some time to think.

All the while, blissfully unaware, that he was being watched from the shadows.

* * *

Sierra and Rinkus had finally found their way to the Great Valley, making it just after Pterano had arrived. Sleathily, the two vicious Flyers took shelter in a nearby tree, keeping a close eye on their target's nest.

They couldn't risk an all out assault right away, even if that was what Sierra had wanted. To many witnesses. And that strange-looking dinosaur seemed to be playing watchdog all night.

"Looks like ol' Pterano has got himself a guardian" said Sierra " if that's true, then we'll have to take him out first,"

"We don't even know what he's capable of" said Rinkus " let's just wait until morning. When they leave, we'll divide and strike,"

" I do like a good plan," said Sierra.

And the next morning, that's exactly what they did.

* * *

Guido had just landed right next to a bubbling stream in order to rest and take a drink, when all of a sudden a russeling from above caught his ear.

Before he could even determine the source of the sound, Sierra dove out of hiding, and began to attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Petrie and the others were in the middle of a game of Boulder Bowling, where Nia was next in line in order to make a strike, when all of a sudden a horrendous cry caught their ears.

Looking up, all were shocked when Rinkus suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to attack. Diving straight for Nia and Petrie!

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the Mysterious Beyond, Red Claw bowed low to the great stone form of the Ultimate Sharptooth.

"My liege" said Red Claw " Syndra has left to complete her quest, and retrieve the items that will assure your resurrection. She has no idea what awaits once her mission is complete,"

"Good my Faithful One" whispered the voice of the Ultimate Sharptooth " make sure she goes unopposed. For when I am reborn, every Flyer shall pay,"


	5. Chapter 5: Save and Nab

**Ch.5: Save and Nab**

Littlefoot and the others didn't know what to expect when they saw Rinkus dive bomb towards Nia and Petrie. Where in heck did the dangerous flyer come from?

Not waiting to find out what he planned to do to her friends, Cera ran to one of the rocks she and the others had gathered for the Boulder Bowling game, and flung it up at Rinkus, missing the flyer by barely an inch.

Littlefoot and Spike soon joined Cera in her plan to fend off Rinkus, and the sky was riddled with rocks. The pink flyer just barely maneuvered around the assault, just in time to see the children fleeing for their lives.

Pumping his wings fast and hard, Rinkus soon caught up to the frightened young ones, and snatched Petrie hanging off of Littlefoot's neck.

"Help!" yelled Petrie, as he was lifted into the air.

" Come on little one" said Rinkus to Petrie " you're going to help us get back at Pterano,"

" Is that so?" called a voice that took Rinkus by surprise.

Suddenly, before Rinkus could determine who had spoken, a body slammed into his side, allowing Petrie to slip and fall from his talons.

Flying back to his friends, Petrie looked up and cheered along with the others for the one who came to his rescue; Pterano.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Great Valley, Guido was having a tough time surviving his own battle with Sierra. The vicious flyer had already sliced several seething wounds across his jade-colored skin.

Breathing hard, Guido tried his best to run, trying to ignore the sounds of branches breaking behind him. He was still there, tracking him.

" Why is this happening to me?" thought Guido, finally taking shelter in some high grass " what did I do?"

"Grraahh!" cried Sierra, taking a dive again at Guido.

"Ahhh!" screamed Guido, running once again for his life! Seeing some trees dead ahead, he quickly took shelter for them.

"This is to easy" thought Sierra, as he flapped his wings and gave chase " I thought that Pterano's bodyguard would be a better fighter than this,"

Running out of breath once more, Guido found another quick place to hide, between a rock and some trees.

"This..." he breathed " has to be a safe place,"

"Guess again" said Sierra's dark voice, making Guido turn around in fear.

Guido looked straight into his pursuer's eyes and began to shake with fear. There was no wind or gust to help him to run, and the trees and rocks actually helped Sierra corner him in the grass. Smiling wickedly, Sierra raised his talons in order to strike Guido dead.

But, before the flyer could even pull off his vicious deed, a blue flash suddenly came out of nowhere and hit his body, making Sierra vanish from sight.

Guido was both shocked and relieved that his life had been spared, but before he could even wonder how he had been saved, collasped in exhaustion. Unaware, that he was now at the mercy of his dark savoir's whim.

* * *

Back with Rinkus, the pink flyer was having a tough time putting up with Pterano. Earlier, the larger flyer had been grazing on some nice tree stars when the screams of the children suddenly caught his ears. Pterano immediately flew off to invesigate the source of the sound, and his eyes narrowed in hate once he saw Rinkus holding Petrie in his claws.

However, now that Petrie was back with his friends on the ground, Pterano took the offense and started chasing after Rinkus. Rinkus didn't like how suddenly the tables had turned.

Pterano was scoring some serious hits againist the pink flyer's body, and taking extra care to make Rinkus couldn't make a grab at Petrie again.

"I may be forced to retreat," thought Rinkus, as Pterano dove down for another strike.

But luckily, for the evil flyer, a miracle was about to appear.

As Pterano dove in towards Rinkus, a blue flash suddenly filled up the sky and a stunned Sierra fell ontop an unexpecting Pterano, dragging them both down to the valley floor.

"What the..." said Sierra, climbing off a confused Pterano.

"Where did you come from?!" both flyers said at once.

Before either the flyers or the children could figure out what had just happened, Rinkus scraped his talons across Littlefoot's back, making the young dinosuar cry out in pain, then flew up with something clutched in claw.

"Sierra,let's go!" cried Rinkus.

"See you Pterano!" said Sierra, knocking the flyer down hard with his wing, before joining his wicked partner in the sky.

By the time Pterano regained his composure, both flyers were out of sight.

"Is everybody here?" Cera asked her friends.

"I am," cringed Littlefoot, still feeling his injury.

"Me am!" said Petrie.

"We are!" said Ducky, for her and Spike.

"Good" said Littlefoot " everyone's safe,"

"Yeah" said Petrie, then grew a worried look on his face " but where Nia?"

At the sound of the question everybody froze. Pterano's eyes widening in horror as he looked in the direction where Rinkus and Sierra had taken off in the sky. There was no doubt in his mind that the two evil flyers had captured Nia, and that she was now at the mercy of those two beasts.


	6. Chapter 6: Guido Meets Syndra

**Ch.6: Guido Meets Syndra**

"Ow!" said Guido as he woke up from his frightened slumber to see new surroundings " Where...where am I?"

He was out of the forest in some sort of cave nest, just like the one Petrie's family lived in. Only, Petrie's nest didn't have these strange, little black things all over the floor. Picking one up with his hands, Guido stared at the black thing from the floor.

It sort of looked like a darker version of the feathers that made up his wings.

"Strange" said a voice, making Guido look up in shock " I would've guessed that a subject from my sister's kingdom would manage to come all the way here,"

When Syndra stepped into the room Guido was amazed. Never before had he ever seen a creature that looked so much like himself. Except of course, this being a female. But that didn't matter to him right, he had finally found someone else from his kind!

Syndra payed no attention to Guido's stares as she poured out some bright, green stones on the floor. Guido had never seen such stones, and watched with awe as Syndra picked up one and sighed.

The black socceress had not gathered up as many Grass Stones as she would have liked, but they were enough for the coming spell. The resurrection of the Ultimate Sharptooth! A sound from Guido suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Um" said Guido " Excuse me...but...who are you and where am I?"

"You're in my temporary cave" said the socceress " and as for my name, it's Syndra,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm..." started Guido before he was interrupted.

"Lucky to be alive" said Syndra " fortunate for you I was out collecting Grass Stones when I heard you being attacked. It's foolish to glide around when there could be predators at your wing,"

"Well" said Guido " there's hardly any predators in the Great Valley. And there's hardly anyone that looks like me either,"

"Of course there isn't!" said Syndra " our kind live Beyond the Beyond. In a kingdom where we only know our own kind. Anything else is seen as inferior! Don't you know anything about your own heritage boy?"

"No" said Guido sadly " I always thought that I was...one of a kind,"

Syndra's tense mood relaxed as she began to look at this lost soul in a new light. His eyes brimming with such feelings of pain and lonliness that it was almost painful to watch.

A soul screaming for a purpose, just like her own heart once did.

"Well" thought Syndra, darkly in her mind " maybe I'll give him one,"

"Would you like to know about our people?" asked Syndra slyly.

Guido instantly brightened up with joy.

"Oh yes yes!" said Guido " more than anything!"

"Well" said Syndra " I can happily help you with your lost memories if you assist me in a little quest,"

"What kind of quest?" asked Guido.

" A quest to remake the world" said Syndra " for a great evil will come to this valley soon, and our kind is the only one who can summon the force to stop it,"

"Wow" said Guido " so that's why you're gathering those stones for?"

"Yes" said Syndra " but there not all that I'll need. In order to save us all, I must have every ingredient before the tusk of the moon touches the sharptooth's head,"

"Well I'm not sure what that means" said Guido " but I'll be happy to help any way I can. Maybe I can get my friends to help out too,"

"The more the better," said Syndra, grinning wickedly.

The poor dinosaur had fallen right into her trap.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the stony crevices of gaping mountians, Rinkus and Sierra flew in with their prize, cackling maddly about getting the drop on Pterano. For now, the poor little nephew lay clutched in Rinkus's claw.

"How's it feel to be bait little one?" asked Sierra to the hidden prisoner.

Rinkus looked confused at his claws.

"Funny" said Rinkus " the little squirt hasn't made a sound the whole way,"

"Probably to afraid to talk" said Sierra, crossing his wings " throw him out here, and I'll really give him something to be scared about,"

Complying with Sierra's demand, Rinkus threw their out towards the wall. But before Sierra could even pounce the youngling his eyes widened in shock. That wasn't Pterano's nephew! That was the little flyer the dinosaur had arrived with! What was her name...Nia.

"We captured the wrong one!" yelled Sierra " How do we know Pterano is going to come after this brat?!"

"Patience Sierra he'll come" said Rinkus, looking out of the cave " He'll come. And when he does, we shall have our revenge,"

Nia just cringed away from the flyers, frightened by their words, and prayed with all of her might that soon Pterano would come.


	7. Chapter 7: The Power of A Curse

**Ch.7: The Power of a Curse**

Anger and concern could be felt going through all of the dinosuar's bones after Sierra and Rinkus's brisk escape. Their minds trembled with troubled thoughts at what kind of danger Nia could be in.

"We have to save her!" said Cera.

"But where do we look?" asked Ducky.

"Where would Rinkus and Sierra take her?" asked Littlefoot, looking towards Pterano.

"I don't know" answered Pterano " but it must be someplace obivious to lead me into a trap,"

"Maybe where Stone of Cold Fire land," stated Petrie.

"Petrie that's brilliant!" said Littlefoot " Three Horn Peak! That's where we left those two last time, they had to bring Nia there! Come on!"

"Hold on a second!" said Cera, running up to stop Littlefoot " have you forgotten that Three Horn Peak is volcanic! If this is a trap, those two goons won't wait for us to get burned,"

"Cera's right" said Pterano, dragging the little ones attentions towards him " that is why I will go alone. You five have to keep an eye on my sister's nest. Rinkus and Sierra both know that I have a family. They wouldn't hesistate to attack her next,"

"But Uncle" said Petrie, looking concerned " you need us,"

"Right now Petrie" said Pterano, looking straight into the young one's eyes " your mother needs you more. Rinkus and Sierra are my responsibility. It is time for me to face the misdeeds I had once become,"

Stirred by his speech, Littlefoot and the others reluctantly agreed to Pterano's terms, and walked away to protect Petrie's family nest. Once they were out of sight, Pterano faced the direction where Rinkus and Sierra had fled, and pumped his wings towards Three Horn Peak.

Begging in his mind, that Nia would still be alive when he got there.

* * *

Meanwhile, just exiting the forest where he had found Syndra, near the edge of the Valley, Guido felt a bizaare mixture of excitement and relief. Relief for finally being out of the forest, and excited of what Syndra would tell him once the quest was complete.

The dinosaur had just barely went a few feet, when something suddenly caught Guido's eye. Petrie's Uncle Pterano could seen flying overhead, soaring to the mountains beyond the border.

"Where's he going?" thought Guido, as watched Pterano fly past " I'd better check this out,"

Running over to a nearby tree, Guido quickly scaled up its massive trunk, and jumped off, letting the soft thermals catch beneath his wings.

Using his feathers to steer his glide, Guido followed after Pterano, little knowing of the terrifying confrontation about to befall.

* * *

Pterano's eyes were filled with anger and worry as he flew towards the shattered remains of Three Horn Peak, little knowing of the tail trailing along behind him. His mind only on Nia, and the great danger she was in.

Three Horn Peak looked even more menacing thanks to the volcanic paint job it had received during its last eruption. Covered peak to base in black, hardened magma, the daunting mountain stood like an evil sentry guarding the gates to hell.

Finding a decent opening, Pterano folded his wings and slipped inside the mountain. Guido did not follow the large dinosaur inside. Instead, he chose to stay and watch through the hole Pterano had traveled through.

The heat was obvious to Pterano the moment he landed. Fire pools were spread all about, and tiny, steaming fissures could be seen cracked all throughout the floor.

Pterano's eyes had barely adjusted to the dark interior of the mountain when suddenly his eyes spotted a helpless Nia, laying pinned on a rock in the largest fire pool, her wings held down with stones.

Enraged at her condition, Pterano instantly charged to save Nia from her bonds, only to be ambushed on both sides, from a relentless Sierra and Rinkus.

"You want her?" laughed Rinkus " you have to go through us!"

"We've waited a long time for this Pterano," said Sierra.

And with that statement, both flyers charged. Nia and Guido's eyes widened in shock as they saw the two foes slice after Pterano.

Managing to dodge their attacks this time, Pterano leapt in the air and took wing, and ended up taking a back blow from Sierra's claw as the vicious flyer zoomed back around.

"He's the same flyer that attacked me," Guido thought in horror " Petrie's uncle is doing a lot better against him than I was,"

Rinkus suddenly swooped in to stab at Pterano.

"Of course" thought Guido, cringing as he heard Pterano scream " when I was attacked, this Sierra guy didn't have a partner. I have to help Pterano get out of this,"

Spying a large chunk of rock, Guido got an idea.

As Sierra swooped in to take another slice at Pterano, the brown dinosuar was completely unaware of the large rock zooming towards his head. With a thunk, Guido's rock made contact, soon shooting the flyer's angry gaze right to the source of the throw.

"Hey!" said Guido, grinning at Sierra " Up here big guy!'

"The little bodyguard!" growled Sierra, and thrusted his wings to charge towards Guido.

Letting out a scream, Guido instantly turned and ran from the vicious flyer, gliding towards what he hoped was a safer place.

"What was I thinking?!"

* * *

Inside the mountian, Pterano was still having trouble facing off with Rinkus. Even though the pink flyer didn't have Sierra to help him anymore, the previous wounds Pterano had suffered from both of the flyers claws were starting to take their toll. And Rinkus was more than happy to take advantage of that factor.

From her prision in the lava pool, Nia watched helplessly as her silent eyes witnessed her adopted dad suffer at the fate of another's talons. She desperately wished that she could get up and help Pterano in his fight, but her wings were still pinned to the ground.

"Rah!" cried Pterano, as he was suddenly struck with a divebomb strike and fell to the ground.

"No!" Nia cried in her mind.

"Hahaha!" laughed Rinkus, settling next to Pterano, raising a single claw above the flyer's head " Now it's time to end our little game,"

"You!" Nia cried in her mind, her eyes burning with flames " Monster!"

* * *

Outside the peak, Sierra had just cornered Guido againist a cliffside ridge when all of the sudden a bright, red light decided to illuminate the sky.

"What the...?" said both Sierra and Guido, confused.

The light faded as quickly as it appeared, and though nothing seemed to have changed with the landscape, both flyers were instantly worried for their friends.

"Rinkus!" shouted Sierra.

"Pterano! Nia!" yelled Guido

But there was no sign of either of them. Pterano and everyone else was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the Mysterious Beyond, Red Claw awoke instantly from his deep slumber, amazed at the vibration he felt just pass through the ground.

"Master" he asked " Did you feel that?"

"Yes" whispered the voice of the Ultimate Sharptooth " the Savoir has been reborn. But her power is weak. She'll no threat at all once the time comes,"

"Shouldn't we make sure?" asked Red Claw, turning towards the statue " we can't have her ruining our plans again,"

"Poor, naive Red Claw" said the Ultimate Sharptooth " our own Syndra has found a way to rememdy that situation. Be patient, and save your strentgh. In less than two moons the seal will break, and I'll have all dinosuars of the Great Valley bowing to my claws,"


	8. Chapter 8: Alliance of Foes

**Ch.8: Alliance of Foes**

Back in the Great Valley, Littlefoot and the others were getting really worried about Pterano and Nia. The two flyers had yet to return safely to Petrie's nest.

Petrie's mom tried to console her son, and make him believe that everything would be alright, not letting loose the doubt she held in her own mind. The Bright Circle had nearly descended on the horizion, and still her brother and new niece weren't home.

"It's been to long" said Cera, turning to Littlefoot " we got to go find them,"

"I agree" said Littlefoot to Cera " but we promised Pterano to protect his sister's nest,"

"It's alright kids" said Petrie's mother " You can go. We'll be safe here. No one messes with my little ones. Try to find Guido while you're at it too, he's been missing all day,"

"Really?" said Littlefoot, surprised " where'd he...,"

But before the little longneck could even finish his question, a bright flash of light suddenly appeared and vanished, leaving two stunned figures behind in its wake. Everyone gathered around immediately gasped in joy and surprise. The two figures were Nia and Pterano.

"Whoa!" said Ducky " how'd they do that?"

"Uncle Pterano!" said Petrie gleefully as he went wrap his uncle up in a hug.

"Petrie?" said Pterano still stunned "Wha..how did I get here?"

"You just appeared," said Cera.

"What happened?" asked Littlefoot.

"I don't know" said Pterano, looking down towards Nia " I just don't know,"

* * *

At Three Horn Peak, Sierra was dealing with his shock a completely different way, by pinning Guido to the wall. The jade, feathered dinosuar was squirming in fright.

"Alright pal" growled Sierra " you've got three seconds to explian what went on here before I rip you to shreds,"

"I don't know!" yelled Guido " I didn't do anything! I was with you when that light went off!"

"You know something about it" said Sierra with a grunt " I saw your suspicious look when we came back to the mountian. You have a theory on what caused them to disappear, don't you?"

"Alright! Alright!" yelled Guido " I'll tell you! But can you just get off of me please?!"

With a look of slight satisfaction, Sierra got off of Guido, and crossed his wings waiting for an explianation. Trying to shake off his nervousness, Guido looked towards Sierra and spoke.

"Okay" said Guido " here's all that I know. A great evil is coming to the Great Valley, and is going to try and destroy it. So, I have to find all these specail items and bring them back to this lady, that I met in the woods, so that she can cast a spell and drive it away,"

Breathing hard from talking so fast, Guido over to Sierra, doubtful that the vicious flyer would buy his story. Silence only lasted for a few seconds when Guido's theory was proved correct.

"You really expect me to believe all that?" said Sierra, eyes narrowed.

"Hey, it's true!" said Guido " how else would explian that strange light we saw or our friends disappearing?"

Sierra's look turned thoughtful as he considered this fact. Lights didn't appear just out of nowhere. Maybe the kid had a point.

"Alright" said Sierra " say I believe your tale, and red light was created by this 'great evil', that means the joker would have been hiding in the cave, and only me and Rinkus were living there,"

A disturbing thought suddenly entered Guido's mind. There was someone else there, Nia, could she be the 'great evil' Syndra had warned Guido about. Shaking the thought out of his head, Guido looked back towards Sierra.

"I have a theory" said Guido " but until I know for sure, I have to continue on my quest and gather the items for spell,"

"Then you're taking me for the ride" said Sierra, and walked forward, poking his claw in Guido's chest " but if I find out you're lying to me, I'll rip your head off your body and feed it to the Sharptooth,"

Guido grasped his neck and gulped.

"Wha..whatever you say," said Guido.

And with that said, both foes flapped thier wings and took off into the sky, continuing on Syndra's quest. A quest to resurrect the Ultimate Sharptooth.

* * *

As the Night Circle shown down through the night, Petrie found himself twisting and twirling in his bed. Thoughts of confusion and fear kept on rolling through his mind.

He was glad that Pterano and Nia had made it home, but Guido had yet to come back. What if someone had grabbed him? What if he was sleep-flying again? What if...he were...

Petrie gulped, he didn't even want to think of that option. Pointing his gaze upward at the Night Circle, Petrie prayed that soon everything would be alright. But the little flyer had yet to learn, not every wish was meant to come true.

* * *

Back in the Mysterious Beyond, a frightened, pink flyer was being held captive among the stones, guarded on all sides by vicious Sharpteeth hungry for a meal. But their leader wouldn't allow it. He wanted Rinkus to be kept alive.

Rinkus didn't exactly know what the lizards had planned, but the mere thought was making him tremble in terror. And the eyes of the Ultimate Sharptooth's stone form glowed.


	9. Chapter 9: Searching For Guido

**Ch.9: Searching For Guido**

The sky was dark and stormy as Pterano flew through his dreamscape, up and down over the familiar terrain of the Mysterious Beyond.

Every rock and every mountain was covered deep in shadow, making the outlay of the land seem all more sinister.

Fear stirred in Pterano's heart as he continued to soar, wishing desperately to wake up before he could see whatever horror lay ahead.

Suddenly, a flash of bright, red light caught Pterano's eyes, coming just beyond the next mountain. Curious, and somewhat alarmed, Pterano glided over to the source, and nearly dropped in shock when he saw a whole band of flyers center in on this helpless little family.

Trembling in fear, the whole family of flyers huddled in close together as the others of their kind tightly pressed around them, chanting angrily to the skies.

"Curse! Curse!"

"Death to the Evil One!" shouted one the mob.

"Curse! Curse!" chanted the rest.

Not wanting to see the poor family harmed, Pterano was just about to dive down and save them when the landscape of his dream suddenly changed.

The mob and the frightened family had vanished, replaced by the dark gaze of the Ultimate Sharptooth in his stone form.

Terror immediately surged through Pterano's heart as he gazed into the eyes of this unholy beast. A slight tremor could be felt through the air, as if this gaint was breathing through the stone.

Suddenly, the statue's eyes glowed fierce with bright, red light and the Ultimate Sharptooth came alive, aiming his teeth straight for Pterano!

"Nooo!" screamed Pterano in his dream, then he woke up with sweat in the real world.

"What was that?" said Pterano, glancing at his wings, confusion writ all over his face.

He didn't go back asleep. The terror of the sleep story kept him up for the rest of the night. And the rising of dawn did little to quell his fears.

* * *

Morning rose, and with it the search for Guido began. Nia flew off with Pterano while Petrie and the rest split up to search all over the Valley.

Guido usually wondered off on his own, but rarely had he been missing a whole day. Even though both Pterano and Nia hadn't known the strange dinosaur for long, they still worried about his safety.

Though Nia had a sense that Guido's disappearance wasn't the only thing bugging Pterano.

While flying with her adopted dad, Nia noticed that Pterano was looking a little bit strange. His flight path was irregular and it looked as he hadn't slept a wink.

There was the flickering sense of terror dancing his eyes. He was afraid of something! Her big, strong dad was afraid of something!

"Is it me?" Nia thought worriedly in her mind " Is he afraid of me?"

The other flyers were when they rejected Nia's family out of the clan, and then her parents had left her behind in that raging storm.

"Will he abandon me?" wondered Nia in fear, but refused to let the thought plague her mind.

Instead she focused her resolve to look for Guido. That strange little flyer had to be around somewhere.

* * *

Guido was around alright, but on the other edge of the Valley, with Sierra flying in behind with Lava Grass in his claws. It had been rather challenging to retrieve a small sample from the Fire Rocks.

Guido was still thanking his stars that he didn't burn. That brief loss of a thermal had been nasty!

Finding a Dusk Blossom proved be more difficult, since they had blended in so well with the night. But now, both flyers had all the ingredients that Syndra would need to complete the ritual and save the world.

Not a moment to soon either. The tusk of the moon was going to touch sharptooth's head tonight, they had to hurry!

Guiding Sierra back to Syndra's encampment, Guido beamed with joy to see the black flyer just outside her home. A pleased smile curled her beak when she Guido was successful in his quest.

"You have done well for me Guido" said Syndra " and as promised I will reward you with the history of our kind. Come, we must take flight, for tonight are destinies await,"

With that said, Syndra gripped up her sack of Grass Stones, and glided into the air. Guido and Sierra followed in sync behind her, clutching the last of the ingredients.

"Yes" thought Syndra in her wicked mind " tonight is the night. The Ultimate Sharptooth shall rise!"

Only one witness took notice of the flyers course, and quickly sped back to tell Littlefoot and the gang. Guido and some others were heading straight for the Mysterious Beyond.


	10. Ch10 :The Ultimate Sharptooth Awakens

**Ch.10: The Ultimate Sharptooth Awakens**

"Uh" said a tired Littlefoot, as he stood in a clearing with some of the Guido search party "Anyone have any luck finding him?"

"Nope," said Ducky with Spike.

"No said Pterano, beside Nia.

"We no find anywhere," said Petrie.

"Hey, where's Cera?" asked Ducky.

Just after the swimmer had finished asking that question, a rampaging three-horn came charging in, panting and out of breath.

"I just saw Guido" said Cera " he's flying towards the Mysterious Beyond,"

"Why would he be heading there?" asked Littlefoot.

"Don't know" said Cera " but Sierra's with him. I think he was captured,"

"Possible" said Pterano " since he helped me with Nia's rescue,"

"Then we got to save him" said Petrie, flapping up in the air "Come on!"

And with that said the Guido search party rushed towards the Mysterious Beyond, determined to save their jade-feathered friend from an unfortunate doom.

* * *

The Mysterious Beyond looked a whole lot creepier since Guido had been here last. Sharpteeth roamed all over the rocky landscape, ripping off flesh and tearing bone.

Dozens of the horrible carnivores were gathered around a strange-looking rock, and that's exactly where Syndra was guiding them towards.

For about the third time since they had arrived, Guido stuttered to Syndra.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" said Guido " with all these Sharpteeth?"

"Yes" said Syndra, with a grin " Don't worry, they won't bite. They're here to save the world too,"

"Well that's a relief," thought Guido.

Reluctantly assured, Guido and Sierra followed Syndra as she landed on the ground, and started unloading the cargo from their claws.

Red Claw soon approached and bowed towards Syndra.

"Welcome back" said Red Claw "the time has come at last,"

"I am prepared," said Syndra, and immediately started setting things up for the ceremony.

Trying to ignore all of the teeth around him, Guido watched as Syndra started her work.

First, she laid out the grass stones in a small circle, and placed the lava grass in its center. Then, she lifted up the dusk blossom and held it towards the crescent moon, chanting until the flower let loose its golden glow.

Setting the now glowing flower onto the lava grass, Syndra chanted again, and this time the circle of grass stones glowed, shining off a bright, green light.

The lava grass suddenly ignited, and a tunnel of ring-like flames puffed out into the night. All of the Sharpteeth gathered around suddenly began to roar and sing, making cold shivers pass through both Guido's and Sierra's spines.

"Something's not right" thought Guido, as he watched Syndra " this whole thing is wrong,"

"Bring the sacrifice!" shouted Red Claw, and a struggling Rinkus was brought out for all to see.

The sight of his made Sierra gasp in shock, quickly boiling down to anger.

"Rinkus!" shouted Sierra " Mangy lizards! Let my friend go!"

"We need blood to complete the ceremony" said Red Claw " one life does not matter. Especially a Flyers life,"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Guido, and even Syndra looked up in shock.

Red Claw just grinned, and lifted one of his claws to end Rinkus's life. Sierra charged in immediately, raking his talons across Red Claws right eye.

The Sharptooth growled out in pain, and Guido had to soar upward in order to avoid the dino's stray foot.

"Help me!" yelled Rinkus, catching Guido's ear.

Turning to help the captured flyer, Guido soared to free Rinkus, as Sierra attacked Red Claw again, making the Sharptooth unknowingly wave his claw.

"Ouch!" called Guido as he felt the claw slice across his body, and himself fall onto the ground. Blood dripped from his torn, jade feathers, some drops landing in flame tunnel Syndra had summoned to the night.

The drops of blood landed upon the glowing dusk blossom, and suddenly the tunnel of fire twisted and formed until it became that of a serpent.

Striking out in cruel glory, the fiery snake surged towards the Ultimate Sharptooth's stone prison, making the entire rock-like glow in a devilish red light.

The eyes of the Ultimate Sharptooth awakened in a sharp, red glow, and the stone plating his entire body began to crack and break.

Dark smoke rose from the cracks, as landslide of stones showered onto the ground. Dark scales could now be seen, and razor-white claws and teeth roared out into the night.

"The Master has been reborn!" shouted Red Claw " The Ultimate Sharptooth lives,"

"I do live" stated the Ultimate Sharptooth, glaring at Red Claw " but you die!"

And suddenly, the whole world was engulfed in flames.


End file.
